


So you're awake

by Nimbus_Cloud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Exhibitionism, F/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Chapter 54.  This was literally an excuse for me to write some voyeuristic torture porn.  Graphic description of torture, there's blood, some mild gore, and then it's followed by bloody, messy sex.  It's messed up.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you're awake

“Oh, you’re awake, Sanes!” 

As his vision began to focus in the dim light of the room, he began to slowly make out the bespectacled face of the voice that had called out his name.  Grimy goggles, a frazzled mop of brown hair… if memory served, that was Squad Leader Hanji Zoe of the Scouting Legion. 

“Just in time.” 

He concluded then that the talking midget beside her must be the so-called strongest soldier of humanity, Lance Corporal Levi.  Sanes clicked his tongue in irritation, moving his hands to make a pointed gesture in their direction.  Only he couldn’t.  His hands were bound to the arms of the chair, as were his feet.  Only then did the reality of his situation become grippingly clear. 

“So it was a trap,” he snarled.  “Is Reebs working with you ingrates now?” 

Sanes received no answer as Hanji began humming, her hands running over a pair of pliers.  There was a horrible gleam in her eye as she opened and closed the ends, and Sanes tried to convince himself that the sick feeling in his stomach was just something he had eaten. 

“I should have known,” he spat, laughing as if he had the upper hand.  Talking helped to calm him where the silence would have driven him mad.  “You’re all scum, of course you’ll make alliances with your kind.” 

A swift blur crossed his field of vision before he came face to face with a pair of twinkling auburn eyes. 

“You’re quite talkative, aren’t you?”  she cooed, her cold fingertips dancing on the back of his hand.  “I bet you rather like the sound of your own voice.”  

“Then he’s in good company,” Levi smirked as he snapped on a pair of gloves.  “We’re all more than a little chatty.”  He walked over to the chair, roughly grabbing a fistful of Sanes’ hair to pull their faces together.  “But we plan on having you talk more than us before the night is done.” 

The decorated officer of the inner Military Police felt Hanji’s thin fingers pry open his fist with no small amount of strength, a toothy smile ever present on her face as she secured the pliers around his right, middle fingernail. 

“Do you remember Nick?  Of course you remember.  My friend?”

Sanes felt the color drain from his face as he tried and failed to ball his fingers back into a fist.  Her grip was surprisingly strong. 

That was the warning she gave before her hands moved in a sharp upward tug, half ripping off his nail.  Sanes screamed behind gritted teeth, unwilling to give them the satisfaction of an open-mouthed cry.  Tears came rushing unbidden to his eyes as colors blinked in spots and waves across his vision.  His nail was stuck, tacked uselessly on to the end of his finger, the blood pooling under the nail where she had failed to rip it off completely, and flowing freely from where she had. 

“Oops!” she giggled.  “This is trickier than I thought!”  She put the pliers down to grab the top of the nail with her fingers, wiggling it back and forth and making Sanes whimper and lurch violently in his chair.  “All of Nick’s fingernails had been ripped off much more cleanly!”  And then her voice grew suddenly low, her eyes growing equally dark.  “I guess you were a real expert in dealing with him, huh?” 

Levi glanced over at the shoddy job she had done with his nail and clicked his tongue in feigned disapproval. 

“You have to pull it faster.  Forward, not up, and then you get a nice clean removal.” 

“Your inner thug is showing, Levi,” she teased. 

“It’s worth nothing that your shit method probably hurts considerably more.” 

“Well, that’s a plus, I suppose,” she murmured, before ripping off the final bit of nail with a flourish, a few small drops of blood splattering onto the bottom of her shirt.  The sudden gesture earned her a nice enough scream, and she closed her eyes to savor the ring in her ears. 

“Tsk.  I told you to wear an apron,” Levi growled.  “You’re gonna get this bastard’s disgusting blood all over yourself.” 

“We have to be willing to get dirty from time to time,” she winked, grasping another fingernail between the pliers and ripping off the pinky nail now with improved technique. 

Sanes gasped and choked on his spit, his head crashing violently downwards onto his chest.  Panting desperately, he wheezed,

“Weren’t you… going to ask me… some questions?”

“Oh…” Hanji hummed as she put down the pliers, opting for the switchblade instead.  “Yeah, I suppose we were.  Problem is…” she ran the cold edge of the blade along the inside of Sanes’ thigh as she bat her eyelashes in Levi’s direction.  “…I forgot what my questions were going to be.  Levi?” 

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know what your questions were going to be.” 

“No no, silly.  I mean, what are your questions?” 

After a few moments of silence, Levi sneered,

“You’re rubbing off on me, shithead.”  Reaching into the pocket of his apron, he pulled out a nail.  “I forgot my questions too.”  The hint of a smile he gave could hardly be called subtle. 

Sanes spit into Levi’s face, earning him a closed-fisted punch in return.  Two.  A third just for good measure.  The sunken hollow of his cheeks immediately began to swell up as a thin stream of blood trailed down from his lips down his chin.  The man hissed sharply through bloodied teeth as he felt those accursed long, thin fingers grab his chin, the points of her nails digging into the bruised flesh of his cheeks.  The metallic taste in his mouth made him crinkle his nose in distaste, and he was tempted to spit at them again; this time with a coppery hint. 

“You should know, he’s the nice one.”  Hanji hummed.

“I don’t like for things to get too messy.” 

“Clean cuts, straight punches, standard insults _… he’s_ the one with a thug background, but he’s totally lacking in imagination.” 

The blade twirled in the air above Sanes’ lap on the whims of her deft fingers, teetering on a not-so-metaphorical razor-sharp edge and begging for gravity to send it spiraling down and lodge itself in the soft flesh of his thighs.  So when she gripped the blade firmly to set it aside, he felt his dry mouth try to swallow in relief.  But she had paused only momentarily to pick up the small hammer from the table instead, and it was only then that he noticed Levi kneeling at his feet, holding a dulled, rusty nail above his shoe.  He had always considered the members of the scouting legion to be insane.  Ignorant, glory-hungry, charging into battle against the titans despite the futility of their situation… Stupid and ugly to boot.  But this particular brand of insane hadn’t so readily crossed his mind.  Sadistic was on the opposite end of the spectrum from suicidal. 

“ _I’m_ the one that does titan research,” Hanji sang.  “It’s more science than torture, but that’s only because titans can regenerate themselves.”  Her voice grew cold once again as she lowered herself steadily to the floor.  “But you know… it turns out I’ve been abusing humans all along.” 

Sanes’ lack of surprise answered her first question.  The bastards knew at least one horrible secret concerning the true nature of titans.  It irked her to think of how many other secrets they must be hiding, and she slammed her boot down onto the toes of his other foot.  Were his feet not bound to the chair, he’d have kicked her in retaliation. 

“The nail is over here, shit-for-eyes.” 

“Ohhh… right…”  She kneeled to be eye level with Levi, giving him a quick peck on his nose.  “Hold the nail steady for me now…”

“Just focus and don’t miss.  You’re here to hurt him, not me.” 

With a wink, she brought the hammer down, only once, just enough to send it through the leather of his shoe and into the soft flesh of his foot.  Sanes let out a choked cry as the toes of his boots slowly stained a shade darker. 

“Hnngck!!  You… bast—“

Hanji let the second hammer fly as Levi drew his fingers deftly back, and even she felt how the nail drove through the bottom of his foot and wedged itself in the rubber sole of his shoes. 

“If you had spaced out the hammering more, the second one would have been more painful,” Levi added, almost bored. 

“Oh, excuse me for not having a thug background and the know-how for how to best torture someone.”  She gave a sly grin to Sanes then, as if they were the best of chums and said, “I’m much better about torture in bed, if you know what I mean.” 

He did.  And he didn’t really need to.  He really _really_ hadn’t wanted to. 

“Disgusting,” he muttered. 

“Sorry, what was that?”  She was about to clock him straight in the nose, but a firm grip held back her arm.

“You scouting legion bastards are base scum.”

“I’ll show you how base we can be—“ Hanji grumbled, but Levi was already grabbing another nail, positioning the pointy end underneath Sanes’ left ring fingernail. 

A slow steady push lodged it under the nail, blood oozing around it and dripping onto the armrest as the nail turned white from the strain.  The groan that gurgled up his throat fought with gasps and hisses of air, but it eventually made its way out, accompanied by a string of tears. 

“Ooh, that _does_ look painful,” Hanji sang as she peered over Levi’s shoulder, her lips brushing against his ears.  “I like it.” 

Her hands feathered their way up his sides, and as he felt her soft breasts pressing up against his shoulder blades, he eased the nail further into the nail bed, matching her pace, the gentle trickle of blood out of Sanes’ hand synchronized with the rapid flow gathering below his belly.  Some reasonable corner of his brain told him he should probably not be turned on while in the middle of making a man bleed… But if she was going to initiate it, his body could rarely argue with his head. 

“Are you getting hard from watching a man bleed?” 

A fact that she could only know by touching the area in question, which she was definitely doing now, over the blood-stained fabric of the apron, in plain view of their hostage—not that Levi gave a shit about the audience.  It was more that she was touching the filthy front of the unwashed apron, and she was probably going to touch him with those same hands in the very near future. 

“Shithead, I’m getting hard from the way you’re rubbing against my dick.” 

But his hips pushed slowly into the pressure of her palm and the nail found its way that much deeper. 

“Hggck!!  Y-you’re—hgack!  Hah… ah… both… depraved!”  Sanes spat, his expression contorted in mixed fury and fear.  His skin was splotched, wrinkled and red from crying and screaming, as ugly as a newborn babe, and no less loud.  The veins in his temple and neck throbbed and pulsed, webs of blue flaring under his pale skin as he heaved and sputtered, struggling to get enough air into his lungs.  Pain had a way of interfering with your most basic day-to-day functions.  Like breathing.

“Mmm… aren’t we just!”  Hanji affirmed as she began nibbling on Levi’s ear, making his fingers slip ever so slightly as he pushed in the nail, forcing it accidentally upwards and breaking the skin at the top of the finger. 

Miffed by the unpleasing aesthetics of it, Levi kicked Sanes’ shin in frustration. 

“You made me botch up the end.” 

“I don’t think it has to be pretty.”  She eyed the man’s twisted expression as he struggled to not cry out.  “Definitely not pretty.”

“There’s a method and an art to humiliation—focus!”

Her eyes had drifted dreamily upwards, remembering the last time she had tied Levi up and made him beg for—except now wasn’t the best time to think those kinds of thoughts.  Levi snapped her attention back to the task at hand, and she grabbed the finger where he had embedded the nail, pulling roughly on it to inspect it, ignoring the sputter from the owner of the mangled digit. 

“I mean, it looks fine, if looks were all you were going for—“

“Ugh… put gloves on before you just touch—you’re going to get an STD that way.” 

“I don’t have any open wounds, and we haven’t pulled out the needle yet.  Hush.”  She let go of the bloody appendage and wiped her hand on Levi’s apron.  Forcefully.  Over his crotch. 

“So… Sanes.  You don’t mind if I call you Djel, do you?” 

When she got no reply, she squeezed his nail-embedded finger in her fist, provoking a,

“GRAAGGHHHffffuck you!” 

“No?  How about… Djelly?” 

“Hanji, you’re not naming a titan.”  Levi chimed in, unable to hide the slight amusement in his voice. 

“No, naming titans is much more fun.  They don't have—oh.  No.  No they do.  They had names.  Names before they were titans.  Human names.  Names I would have _loved_ to learn.”  Her grip grew stronger, forcing out more blood, and it ran in slow trickles between her fingers.  Her mood had grown sour, and her hands were itching to wrap themselves around Djel’s throat, fling him across the room, then hang him over the edge of Wall Sina to drop.  But that sort of death would be too quick, too merciful.  And then she remembered how _quick_ and _merciful_ Sanes had been to Nick. 

“What’s your wife’s name, Djelly?”  She felt his blood run cold beneath her touch.  “Your son’s?” 

“You—AGHHHH!!!” 

A crack of bone resounded before the screech as she twisted and bent the finger in directions it had not evolved to go. 

“Oh, it hardly matters,” she sighed, running her blood-stained finger across Djel’s cheek.  “I’ll just ask them myself.  When I deliver to them your mangled corpse and pick them up for questioning too.” 

Almost lazily, she sauntered around behind him, fingers coiling around his neck, pressing against his windpipe.  She touched her cheek to Djel’s, his blood smearing between their skins, his prickly stubble scratching against her jawline. 

“I wonder who would scream louder… Your wife, or your prepubescent son?” 

Levi watched her expression carefully, waiting for the precise moment when he would have to intervene.  Not because he thought she would get carried away and accidentally kill him—he trusted her to have much more control than that.  No, it was because… when they had learned the true nature of titans, she was the one who had suffered the most.  She who had first discovered the answer; she who put herself immediately back out into the field while still convalescent, while he and Erwin had been grounded.  It was a fact that he had only considered in retrospect.  When she had first told them all her hypothesis, he had felt his stomach roil at the knowledge that he had killed so many of the cursed giants.  He had watched the truth cut deep wounds into Erwin as the man realized the humanity he had been fighting for was the enemy all along. 

It was later, in the dead of night, hidden from the eyes of anyone who could see the man behind the title of the strongest… He heard her sniffle in the silence beside him in the bed.  Just once.  And he recalled the way she had encouraged him.  And wondered if anyone had been by her side when she had needed comfort of her own.

“Hanji, you’re strangling him.”  The words ‘too much’ went unspoken. 

Her hands flew from his neck, and Sanes felt the air rushing back into his lungs.  Gratefully, he coughed and gasped, eager to drink in more life-sustaining breaths. 

“Oopsy!” she giggled, the malice retreating back into the depths for the interim. 

As her hands retreated from Sanes’ neck, Levi’s found their way around her waist; he wanted her to lean against him, into him…  His lips found the nape of her neck as her bloody hands found their way into his hair.  That was disgusting, but he let it pass. 

“I think maybe we should revisit this in a little while.  Give him some time to mull things over.” 

“Sure,” she murmured.  “Just let me get a little more blood out of him.” 

The knife gleamed in her hand before Levi had even realized she had grabbed it, buttons clattering onto the hardwood floor as she ripped open his shirt. 

“Well, it looks like you’re still a soldier underneath all of your preened feathers.” 

She eyed his muscles, nicely defined and flexing with each deep breath he took.  Her gaze roamed over his skin, unscarred, unblemished… she hadn’t known any of her own comrades to have such flawless skin beneath their uniform.  Inner wall soldiers barely even used their gear; there was barely any trace of the wefts that the harness belting had burned into herself and others she knew.

“I’m an officer—“

“But you’re still nothing compared to even the lowest foot soldier bearing the wings of freedom.” 

Levi saw only a flicker of light fly across his vision, the blade reflecting the lamplight briefly as it zipped across Djel Sanes’ chest, a sprinkle of blood in its wake.  Soon the blood was dribbling down his chest from the wound, slit just below his collar bones, clean and shallow, masterfully done.  He sniffed as a metallic twinge tickled his nose.  Hanji was giggling as she dropped the knife, running her hands up Djel’s chest, the blood oozing into the spaces between her fingers.  He really should have given her a pair of gloves and made her wear them. 

“Your w-wings… are a farce—Hnngaaargh!!” 

Her nails were as dull and uneven as the edges on some of their tools; unkempt, with serrated edges from where they broke or where she chewed them.  And she was digging them into the cut now, prying it open and burrowing her fingers into the flesh like she was searching for treasure. 

Levi grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands out, and his touch felt like fire on her skin, and suddenly she wanted to drown in it.  Driven by raw, unadulterated thirst, she whirled on him, grabbing his face between her bloodied hands and kissing him hard.  The thick, sticky blood felt ghastly against his skin, but the desperation in her kisses kept him from pushing her away.  She was repulsive.  A filthy animal.  And he wanted her bad. 

Wild and fevered, her claws shredded the apron from his shoulders, aiming for the heat between his legs.  They had been on edge for weeks.  Hiding, running, trying to keep the children safe, fearing the worst for Erwin as he headed deeper and deeper into the snakes’ den…  Now was one of the least sensible times for them to do this.  Everything was unraveling at the seams around them.  For years they had been willingly discarding their humanity bit by bit, but now they could truly call themselves beasts.  Slicing up human flesh instead of titan flesh, questioning the world inside the walls instead of outside, knowing that their kill counts were measured in people not monsters…

His fingers were soon soaked as they worked their way in and out from the flesh between her legs, and the bitter laughs that peppered her moans resonated with his own frustrations in a discordant chord he wanted to play out to the world.  Inside and outside the walls. 

Vaguely, Levi heard a choked noise of disgust and horror from their victim in the chair.  Sanes’ eyes were wide as he watched his captors getting off on his pain, tangled in each other’s arms while smeared in his blood.  Being forced to watch them fornicate was high on the list of psychological torture tactics, he supposed. 

“Sh-shameless…”

“Yes…” Hanji moaned in reply, Levi hurriedly pulling down her pants and underwear. 

“Immodest!”

“Ah!” she yelped as Levi laid her down on the cold floor, his tongue tasting her frenzied heat. 

“Outrag—gaahhaaaack!!!”  The nail embedded in his foot sank deeper into the floor as Levi hammered it down to shut him up.

“Shut up.” 

“The whip.”  Hanji whispered, kicking off her bottom layers.

“For what?” Levi raised a dubious eyebrow. 

“To purge myself of sin and hellfire, what else?  Never mind.”  She reached up to their tray of tools and brought it down.  “Lie on the floor.”

“No.” 

“You were just kneeling on it.”  
“That’s different from lying on my back on it.  It’s dirty.” 

“You’re covered in another man’s blood.” 

“You’re both twisted,” came an unbidden third voice.

“Audience participation is closed.”  Hanji stressed her point by cracking the whip, lashing him on his chest wound.  “Ooh…” she could appreciate the sound of it though. 

Wagging her hips, she straddled Levi where he sat, right where Sanes could get a beautiful sideways view of their bucking bodies.  She hadn’t really considered exhibitionism before… It had always seemed so bland to have non-participating audience when you could just fuck them too.  Why have a third party if not for a threesome?  But if they did it this way, where the third party was an unwanted partner… it felt like mockery.  It was a slap in the face of the king and all the nobles who had disgraced them, sending them to die while knowing and hiding behind the truth.  It was petty and childish. 

And she wanted it more than anything as she slid down onto Levi’s length, feeling smug satisfaction watching the flush of indignation cross Djelly’s cheeks. 

They went hard and fast, caring more about the finish than the journey.  She rode him at a frantic pace, whipping Sanes periodically between thrusts.  She set the beat with the whip, the rhythm with her screams, Levi hummed the harmony as he came careening to a finish, and Sanes, whether he wanted to be or not, was the sobbing accompaniment.  Levi released himself onto Djel’s lap and boots, and he sincerely hoped that the man felt even a fraction of the humiliation his soldiers had repeatedly felt returning from dismal expeditions. 

“Well I think we can definitely do better than that,” Hanji cooed as she slipped her pants back on. 

“Undoubtedly,” Levi agreed, doing the same.  “Later.  We’re not currently in a rush.” 

“We’ll be back to have some more fun later, Djelly!”  she laughed, poking at the arousal he had fought so hard to keep down. 

“You can think about what you’ll have to say to us at that time.” 

“Personally, I hope you last for a few more days.  This is more fun than I expected.”  

She kicked him square in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs as she knocked him down, the chair landing sideways in an awkward heap as the proud officer coughed out the dust clouds he inadvertently inhaled. 

“See you later!” she crooned.

And then they were gone, and he was left a broken, bleeding mess on the floor of a dark, locked room.  Left alone to his pain and humiliation, he wondered if it would have been a mercy to die to the hands of a titan.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
